Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polypropylene resin composition which can be readily coated, in particular an impact-resistant polypropylene resin composition suitably used in making exterior automotive trims such as a bumper and a method for coating a molded product of the polypropylene resin composition, in particular, an exterior automotive trim such as a bumper.